Little Things
by Kashino Chiyuki-chan
Summary: These are a series of One! or Two!shots, all based on numerous promts I got from .IME. They range anywhere from cute and fluffy to smutty to dark and sad. The promt will be at the top of each chapter and I would love to see you guys try them as well! Then PM me and I'll check them out. The stories are not really related, and you can read 1 without reading them all.
1. Chapter 1: Catatonic

**In Which Alec Goes Catatonic...**

I fell to my knees, hitting the ground hard. It was cold and I could feel the wind pierce my light jacket.  
I had lost him, the love of my life, and I had lost him. I felt a pain in my chest, as I tried to suppress the sob that came to my mouth, and push down the tears that begged to flow.  
I tried to stand but my body wouldn't move, I tried to say something, tried to call for help, but all I could do was sit there and cry.  
I was alone now, my only love had left me, over one _stupid_ mistake. I didn't even want to breath anymore.  
I wasn't sure how long I had been there, maybe minutes, maybe hours, I couldn't tell. I fell on to my side curling up, I couldn't see anything anymore my world was black. Dark. Empty.

_

Magnus got a call for Isabelle, about 7 hours after he left Alec, he was sure that she was calling to chew him out for dumping Alec like that, so he didn't even bother answering. It was answered by the machine, and Isabelle's voice came over the phone.  
"Hey Mags, could you tell Alec to come back to the Institute, Moms home and she wants to have dinner together. Thanks." The machine clicked, saying that she had hung up.  
Magnus felt his stomach ball up. So Alec hadn't mad it home yet, I guess he was wondering around somewhere. Magnus didn't think anything of it, he was to tired so he just laid down on his bed, quickly falling asleep.  
Magnus woke up about five hours later to the sound of his phone ringing again. This time he answered it without even looking to see who was calling.  
"Hello?" Magnus answered, slightly annoyed.  
"Magnus? Have you told Alec we're looking for him?" Magnus felt my heart sink all over again.

"He's not home yet?" Magnus asked, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.  
"No, isn't he with you, he's always over there."  
"I'll go look for him, call me if he manages to get home."  
"Okay, I will." With that Magnus hung up the phone, pulling on a thin jacket before running out the front door.  
"Please be okay, Alexander." Magnus begged looking everywhere on  
his way to the tunnel.

I heard hurried steps on the cold stone floor, and I tried to look up to see who it was, but to no avail. I couldn't see in the darkness. It was less than a minute when a familiar voice called out.  
"Alec?! Please if your here answer me!" I tried to call to him, I was so cold, and I just needed someone to hold me. "Alec!" I felt warm arms wrap around me, holding me close.  
"Alec, say something, please." Magnus' voice was nearly begging me, but I couldn't say anything, I just sat in his arms. It wasn't long before those strong familiar arms lifted me off the cold ground, holding me closely. I just laid there, not really feeling comfort from Magnus' warm embrace.

Alec just stared at the sky with unseeing eyes, as Magnus carried him into his apartment. Despite Magnus trying to pretend he didn't care about Alec anymore, it killed him seeing his shadow hunter so broken.  
He was barely breathing, and no matter what Magnus Bane said it didn't get any reaction from Alexander.  
As soon as they made it into the apartment, Magnus laid his blue eyed love on his bed. Alec, once again, had no reaction to this. Magnus could see the tear streaks that left trails down his cheeks, which were covered in a red flush. Magnus reached out to feel for Alec's temperature. Despite the rest of his body being cold as ice, Alec's forehead was burning up.

Magnus tucked Alexander under the blankets and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Alexander, oh, my angel, please, say something." Magnus begged, holding tightly to Alec's hand. "Love, please." Alec didn't even move, didn't even blink. If not for the faint rise and fall of his chest, it would have been easy to mistake him for being dead.

Magnus leaned down, his mouth coming close to Alec's red ear.

"Alec, I'm so so sorry, please, I love you." Magnus whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Mag...nus?" A gentle voice asked, warm breath ghosting Magnus' cheek.

"Alec!" Magnus cried, Alec looked at him, some of the light returning to his eyes.

"Magnus? Where am I?" Alec asked, looking desperately into Magnus' cat eyes. The realization hit Alec like a ton of bricks.

Everything came rushing back, the breakup, the cold ground, Magnus' warm embrace. But above all else, the fact that Magnus didn't want him anymore.

"Alec, thank god, your alright!" Magnus cheered, relieved.

"Why? Why didn't you leave me? Why didn't you let me lay there until I died?" Alec had tears running down his cheeks. "Why did you save me? I'm not worth it!" Alec yelled, scurrying away from Magnus. Trying to get some distance between him and what he used to have.

"Why did you save me if you don't love me anymore?" Magnus couldn't believe his ears, Alec, _his_ Alec, wished that he had just left him there to die, to never be seen from again. It took no time at all for Magnus to realize how he couldn't handle that, couldn't handle never seeing his Alec again.

"Alec, I love you, I love you more than air, I need you." Magnus said, wrapping his arms once more around Alec. "Don't you dare _ever_ think otherwise." Magnus whispered sweet nothings into Alec's ear as he cried, as he gripped tight to him.

"I'm sorry Magnus! I'm so sorry!" Alec cried, Magnus just held him. Alec was still burning up, and most likely due to the fever, he passed out in Magnus' arms. Magnus tucked him back into bed, kissing him on the forehead. He then called Izzy and told her that Alec couldn't make it and that he had a fever. Izzy just agreed saying it was best for him to rest. Magnus sat back down on the bed, lying next to his sleeping angel.


	2. Chapter 2: Power Outage

**A/N : If you didn't see it in the summery, I would love to see you guys try the prompts as well! And, as I'm sure you can guess, if I was Casandra Clare, then City of Heavenly Fire would already be out! This is another prompt given to me by I. Am. Optimus. Prime. I really love her! Also, due to the last chapter being so Angsty, I made this one nice and fluffly. Which, by the way, is not my strong suit. But I'll try for you guys!  
**

**In Which There is A Power Outage and they cuddle...**

The cold winter air didn't even slightly dampen the mood, as I laid on Magnus' lap, his fingers running through my hair.

As we laid on the couch, I was almost asleep hearing Magnus' heartbeat and the TV playing in the background. My eyes began to close, letting Magnus do the same.

Suddenly, all sounds around us stopped, and the lights flickered before going out.

I tensed up, before shooting up and crawling closer to Magnus.

"Shh, Alec, it's alright, it's just a power outage." Magnus soothed, I couldn't help it after years of training, when things like this happened my senses kicked into overdrive.

"I'm not scared." I demanded, as the cold air leaked into the penthouse. All the warmth, that moments ago surrounded us, was taken from us. I curled even closer to Magnus.

"Mags, I'm cold." I said, hugging myself, and sniffing my running nose.

The power had only been out for a few minutes, but already the temperature in the room was at about 30 degrees, and dropping.

"Alec, stay here, I'm going to get a blanket." Magnus said into my ear, standing quickly

I heard a ruffling coming from my left side, followed by the a click as a beam of light entered the room.

Magnus had pulled out a flashlight, quickly moving to the bedroom.

He wasn't even gone a minute before he was back with a quilt, he wrapped it lightly around my shaking shoulders.

"T-Thanks." I stammered, pulling it tighter. "But, aren't you cold?" I asked, grabbing my boyfriends hand. He fell onto the couch, almost landing on top of me. I pulled the blanket out from myself, and wrapped it around Magnus as well. Then, I curled into a slight ball, scooting ever closer to him, until I was practically on top of him.

"Alexander, if you crawl any closer, I might just absorb you." Magnus joked, putting his arm around me. I was once again surrounded by Magnus. The smell of sandalwood and the heartbeat that was just slightly slower than that of a human. He was warm, despite the cold all around us, and I closed my eyes, and burrowing into Magnus.

I heard a faint humming coming from Magnus, and I realized he was humming a lullaby for me. I smiled into his chest, and in almost record timing, I had fallen asleep, leaving the cold air behind for the memory of Magnus and I in Hawaii replying in my mind.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to quite snickers and something flashing. When I opened my eyes, I was met with the sight of Isabelle holding a phone that she had obviously just taken a picture with. I could feel Magnus stir under me, and I quickly sat up.

"Isabelle!" I scolded.

"Oh please, I couldn't help it, you were just too cute." She cooed, typing something into her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Sending this picture to Clary, she is going to love it, that girl is really such a fangirl." I stood fast, grabbing for my sister's phone, but she held it just out of my reach, which wasn't that hard considering the monster heels she was wearing, she giggled as I jumped trying to reach it.

I heard laughter behind me, and turned to see Magnus was awake and hiding a smile behind his hand. He stood, sashaying over to Izzy and easily grabbing her phone, he took one look at the picture and pressed a few buttons.

"There, deleted." He said, smiling at me, I was about to smile back when I heard Magnus' phone go off, signaling a text. I grabbed it, and was about to hand it to him, when I glanced down and saw what was obviously the picture my sister had just taken.

"Magnus." I growled lowly, Magnus just turned around after grabbing the phone, and rushed to the bedroom, I made chase. I heard Izzy call something that sounded like:  
"I'll leave you two to your bedroom games, I just came to tell Alec that we are going hunting later." I blushed at her words that obviously held an innuendo, but tackled Magnus to the bed anyway.

"Delete that picture!" I demanded.

"Oh, Alexander, I like it when you play top." Magnus said, I bushed and quickly got off, as if Magnus had suddenly burst into flames.

And to think this all started with a power outage.


	3. Chapter 3: The Vase

**A/N: Wow, fast update, this one goes out to, well, anyone reading it! I love all of you guys! Also, don't forget to review or PM me anytime, I answer all PM, and a lot of Reviews! Also, I am always looking for new prompts, or old ones, I don't judge!**

**In Which Magnus Purposely breaks a vase... **

I stared at the vase, sighing lightly.

"That is a very beautiful vase, Alexander, where did you get it?" Magnus asked, looking at me. I touched in, a smile cracking my calm features. Then, an idea popped into my head, and I smiled even more, coming up with an answer.

"Jack sent it to me."

"Jack?" Magnus asked, quirking a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was my...friend, back in Idris." I finally said, I saw he found it suspicious the way I said friend.

"_boy_friend?" He asked, I felt myself flush.

"No, not really, we screwed around a bit, but it was never serious." I shrugged. I then looked down at the note in my lap, I had found it inside the vase. When I looked back up, Magnus looked somewhat annoyed. "Why are you angry?"

"I'm not," he demanded.

"Yes, you are, I can tell." I stood, moving closer to Magnus. Then it hit me. "Wait, are you jealous?" I asked.

"No, he growled lowly, and I knew he was. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Magnus, you're the only one I love."

"At least for now." He grumbled.

"Magnus Bane, you stop that right now!" I scolded like I was talking to a child. "I love you." I repeated.

"Really, it looks to me like the thing you love is that vase."

"Magnus, please, stop..." I was getting a little upset now, why was he acting like this?"

"Alexander, get rid of it." He said in a deathly low voice. I felt my heart stop.

"What?"

"Get rid of it." He repeated.

"Magnus, don't you dare say that again." I scolded once more, now more angry than upset. "I like this vase."

"Fine, I'll do it myself."Magnus grabbed the vase, hefting it into his arms. I grabbed at him.

"Put it down!" I screamed, trying to grab it from him, fear gripped my heart.

"No, your mine." He grunted protectively.

"Magnus~" I whined, reaching for it again, and smacking his hand in the process. The vase rocked, and began to fall to the ground. It shattered as it hit the marble floor of the living room. I felt a pain in my lower leg, looking down, I saw blood.

"Shit," I cursed, falling onto the couch.

"Oh my god, Alexander, are you alright?" Magnus began to inspect the cut.

"Don't touch me." I warned him, my voice low. "Why did you do that? Why are you so _stubborn_?"

"Alec, I-"

"It was _my_ vase!" I felt tears in my eyes. I was a shadowhunter, why was I about to cry? "I lied Magnus that vase that vase wasn't from Jack, I don't _know_ anyone named Jack. I was screwing with you."

"Th-Then who was it from?" I could hear the tremble in Magnus' voice.

"Max bought it for me, when he and Izzy went shopping, just a few days before he-" I cut off, chocking on a sob. "I couldn't stand to look at it until now. I-I brought it here to show you, but I wanted to screw with you a little first, I-I didn't think..." I looked up at Magnus. "I'm sorry, Magnus."

"Alec...why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I wanted to see how you would react."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, god I'm such an ass." Magnus leaned down, kissing my forehead. "I'll fix it." he said.

He pulled the shards into a pile, his hands hovering over it, sparks flying into the pieces. It slowly began reforming the shape of a vase, when it was completed, it was set lightly in front of me.

"Alec, love, please look at me." I glanced up at him, he looked so sad. "I love you." he kissed my forehead again.

"I love you, too." I held him close. "Magnus, is this what it's like? Watching your family and friends die? I-I can't imagine." Magnus held me tighter, holding me as I shook.

I didn't know what I was going to say next, it just slipped out.

"It should have been me. I should have been the one who died, not Max."

"Don't say that, it wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could have done."

"I could've been there, I could have been the one who died, not him. I'm the oldest, it should have been me, not him, he was so young, he was still a kid."

"Alec, I'm so sorry." Magnus apologized again, holding me even tighter, as if trying to protect me from the evil of the outside world. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you."


End file.
